Father's Cane
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Not sure how I came up with this one, but I like it.


"That's Father's cane.I think it has a sword hidden in it, but I'm not allowed to touch it," I'm not sure how I'd ended up in Draco Malfoy's house, but there I was. Tied to a chair in a study listening to Draco ramble on about all of the stuff along the wall. Mostly he'd been pointing out all of the Dark Arts books and explaining their contents to me, but for some reason he had moved on to his Father's cane. not that I cared about the cane or whether it had a sword in it or not, but there was absolutely no way out of the situation. I mean, I was tied to a chair.

Draco eventually stood up, done with admiring the cane, and began to walk around me. it was a little unnerving. The only sound emanated from his cape and robe swishing around him as he circled the intricately carved arm chair I was in.

"You don't seem very interested in Father's belongings, Granger," Draco said. I winced. It was bad enough being in his home, but him acknowledging I was there made it worse. I'd been telling myself it was a bad dream, that I wasn't really there. I would of continued believing it, too, if Draco hadn't started talking to me.

"Why am I even here?" I asked. I pretty much had to force the words from my lips. I surprised myself that I was even able to make a sound. I was quite terrified. Draco couldn't harm me in the Hogwarts environment, but this was his playing field. I was in more danger sitting in that room with him than anywhere else. Well, almost anywhere else. I would have preferred Draco's study to facing You-Know-You.

Throughout all of my thinking and brainstorming, I was well aware of Draco. He was scrupulously eyeing me. Taking in my entire appearance, everything from my facial expression to my shoe color. I stared back, just as intently, looking him up and down. He was wearing blue robes and a matching cape. It wasn't a bright blue, not like Lockhart had worn in our second year; it was a deep blue. Dark, like the deepest part of the sea. The robe and cape had gold trim, and the Malfoy crest was clear on Draco's left breast.

Underneath his robes, he was wearing a black silk shirt and matching black pants. Both the pants and shirt had gold trim. I didn't even bother to look at his shoes, they were hidden under the width of his pants. I looked back up at his face to see that he was smiling. His teeth were a pure white, not that I was really focusing on that. Fear had set in again. I was wondering what could make him smile like that. Knowing him he was laughing at me, but he wasn't.

"You know something, Granger? You're beautiful," my mouth fell open. Me? Beautiful? In the eyes of Draco Malfoy, hated Slytherin, I was beautiful? With my bushy brown hair, stained jeans and shirt, and yellowing shoes (once white.), he thought I was beautiful?

My shock passed quickly enough to realize he was laughing. I wasn't sure what it was that made him laugh, probably my surprise; but I liked his laugh. It wasn't the usual cruel laugh I heard at school, it was a sweet laugh. He was laughing with me, not at me. I smiled.

"Well, Malfoy, You know what? You're handsome," I hadn't actually meant to say it out loud. If my hands had been free I would have clamped the over my mouth. I did think he was handsome, but to say it to his face? The upside was that he stopped laughing.

I expectedhim to say something snide, but he didn't. For a few moments he just looked at me. Then he stood up and walked to the back of the chair. I could feel the ropes loosening, and eventually they fell around my feet and the legs of the chair. Draco moved to the front of the chair and took my hand. I got up and he pulled me to him.

"Draco, what are you...?" I never finished that question. Draco had pulled me so close that our noses were almost touching. Then he kissed me. Not a slobbery French kiss muggles watch on TV or in the movies, but a soft kiss. A warm, loving kiss. When he pulled away, he was smiling. A nice smile. He was the exact opposite of the Draco Malfoy I knew.

"What did you say?" he whispered. For a moment I thought he meant right before the kiss, but I quickly stopped myself from saying it. I knew what he wanted me to say.

"You're handsome," I muttered, his smile grew.

"And you'rebeautiful," he breathed back. He pulled me closer, his arms wrapping around my waist. I lifted my own arms and rested them on his shoulders, my hands clasping behind his neck.

We kissed again, longer this time. I'll never forget the look on Draco's face after. He was smiling so unlike he would've in school. I fell in love with that smile, but we never got together. I knew it would be a double life. His cruel words by day, his loving arms by night. I couldn't live like that. So I kept our little affair what it was. A one time thing.

**Sorry to those who had comments, I had to repost it because I changed my Name. It will NOT happen again, I promise. Flash Foreward is staying!**


End file.
